


Calendar Girl

by alyance



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Not That Detailed, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Short Stories, Smut, South Park Drabble Bomb, South Park Lemons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyance/pseuds/alyance
Summary: Every special day is marked with a remarkable celebration.——18+





	1. [New Year] Kyle Broflovski

**Author's Note:**

> The South Park characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. They're all 18+ within this story.  
> The "days" enlisted are in NO particular order.  
> ——  
> Warning, it could get a bit kinky.

You sighed dreamily, smiling at your new work of cake on the counter. Putting the last bit of frosting on top, you've finally managed to settle down and rest after the preparations for that special holiday you grew to love; New Year. For you, it's another chance of starting things over and create new moments. Another year for you to make another batch of fantastic memories better than this year. However, you can't say that this year is not as special as you thought it would be. 

As you took a photo of your well-made cake, you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer as you gasp. "Hey there, darling." You hear him whisper, knowing exactly who it is, you giggled in response, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Kyle! You almost gave me a heart attack. God, wouldn't it kill you for not to scare me like that?" You asked before you tugged your phone into your pocket. Kyle merely chuckled, he squeezed your waist softly and started nuzzling onto your neck, inhaling the scent of yours that he liked for long, "I just wanted to give you a hug." He says almost desperately, in which you've rolled your eyes in response. In return to his gesture, you held onto his arms that are still attached onto your waist. "You sounded like a child." You teased, following another giggle coming from your lips. 

Kyle only ignored your comment as his eyes landed on your cake, he backed away from the hug and proceeded to walk towards your masterpiece — his orbs shimmered with admiration, and he shared that to you once he turned towards your direction, "Still a great baker as always," He stated, smirking. You blushed at his compliment, feeling flattered, you looked away slightly, trying to avoid the eye contact from him as you started feeling shy. Kyle walked towards you and pinched your right cheek, you squeaked in surprise, "You do that every time I compliment you, geez, [Name]," He says before he inched closer, "But that squeak you made is very cute. How adorable." 

"Can we just go and join the others?" You tried to change the subject. The red-haired Jew once again ignored your comment, to your annoyance. He pulled off of his glove and touched the surface of the cake, he brought one finger to his lips and licked it as he tasted the frosting. "Excuse me, Broflovski, the others aren't here yet." You stated in vexation, you huffed and crossed both of your arms over your chest. Kyle simply laid another finger on your cake, this time, the frosting covered his finger is of a huge amount, making you irritated more than before, "Kyle—!" You exclaimed, however, you were silenced once he inserted his finger into your mouth, tasting the icing from your cake. A tinge amount of pink appeared between your cheeks as he displays a stern expression. Once he pulled his finger back, you instantly slapped your lips and closed it shut, glaring daggers at him. However, he didn't flinch nor he budge, he only licked the remaining taste off of his finger, "You tasted well, with the help of frosting." He smirked, pondering. 

You sighed, you knew you can't argue with him anymore. You proceeded to end the conversation by walking away and go straight to the others, but, Kyle halted you at your tracks by dragging you towards him. "Stay with me, [Name], please?" He asked, wrapping his pair of arms around your hips, "I'm too tired for this, Kyle. Let me go." You say, looking at him in his eyes. It is filled with tenderness and a bit of desire.

Kyle kissed your forehead, your nose, and your lips one by one, "Then let me take that out for you." He proposed before he trailed kisses down your neck, he bit a certain spot as he sucks on it gently, "Kyle, not here, our frie—" 

"They're busy watching early firework displays," Kyle says as he groped one of your breasts, kneading it softly, "I can only hear you. And I'm sure of that." He says proceeding to take off of your apron by untying its knot from the back, he let it slip to the ground before Kyle pushed you lightly to the table. "B-but, Kyle—" You tried another attempt but it seemed to be no avail, "Hush honey. Let me do all the work. You sit tight and let me enjoy worshipping you, okay?" He whispered, giving you another loving peck on the lips. You silenced yourself this time and nodded, letting Kyle dominate the rest of the night. 

He started to undress you off of your clothes, starting from your t-shirt and to your pants; revealing your standard striped bra and panties. Kyle proceeded to unclasp your bra from the back while leaving your neck some hickeys here and there, you moaned, only making Kyle groan in pleasure hearing you sound that way. He began to leave you more kisses on your collarbone down to your chest before he took in one of your perky nipple to his mouth, sucking it thoroughly. You bit your lip as you placed your hand on Kyle's head for support, you arch your back slightly to the overwhelming feeling. One of his hands grabbed your other breast rather roughly, kneading it a bit lightly to your enjoyment, which is obviously hinted between your slowly audible moans. 

Your body began to tense as you felt him grind towards your core, Kyle started to sigh and pant heavily, "You can't imagine how I wanted to do this to you for so long," He whispered into your ear before one of his hands snaked its way to your clothed clit, rubbing it gently as he grinds faster. "I love you so much [Name]." Kyle stated, you only moaned in response and you tried to catch your breath as well. You pulled Kyle towards your body and smacked him onto his lips. His teeth grazed your bottom lip for entrance, you obliged to do so and you opened your mouth, you felt his tongue explore your wet cavern as he proceeded to take your panties off of your crease, letting it slip down to the floor. 

Kyle pulled away from the kiss, drawing a string of saliva from both of your tongues. He began to crouch down to your vaginal area, then he continued by blowing your core, making you shiver in pleasure. Kyle inched towards your womanhood and started to lick your clit and rub your hole with his finger, though he moved to insert his into you. You let out another series of moans as you squeezed one of your breasts. He went faster uncontrollably, Kyle felt his manhood harden hearing your moans being louder than soundproof walls. "K-Kyle! I-I'm going to, I'm goin—" Your juice dripped from your vagina after you gave the loudest moan of pleasure possible. You felt Kyle lick your cum from the surface of your labia before he stooped up to your level and gave you another deep kiss. You can taste yourself within the tongue contact, you proceeded to taste yourself more from Kyle's mouth by pulling him closer, wrapping both of your arms around his neck lovingly and enveloping both of your legs around his waist. 

You tugged gently on his zipper, zipping it downwards before you proceeded to take it off, revealing his boxers with his hardened member underneath. Kyle once again released himself from the kiss and attacked your neck, sucking on the lovebite he had caused earlier. You slowly discarded his boxers off of him while Kyle helped you with it, he pulled himself away from your neck and looked at you in the eye, he gave you a peck on your lips in which you've blushed, seeing that he did the unexpected, "When was the last time we had sex?" He asked a bit curious. You raised your eyebrow at such question, even so, you were a bit irritated that he had to ask this at such an intimate moment, "Really, Kyle?" You groaned in annoyance. 

He shrugged, "I wanted to know." 

"Before Thanksgiving." You answered. Kyle narrowed his eyes, you wondered on what he was thinking. He was silent for a few minutes, however, without notice, he slammed himself into you; before you could scream, he placed his lips again unto yours in attempt to quiet you. Kyle straddled your hips, letting you adjust to his length. You kissed his nose as a sign that he can move, and so the red-haired Jew continued by thrusting against your core. Your back arched against his movements, each thrust you receive, you let out a moan of ecstasy, letting your insides engulf in pleasure. You squeezed your eyes shut while groaning sensually, listening to your skin being slapped to each other as Kyle continued to thrust inside you, but that faded as you hear fireworks began to boom loudly outside. 

"Kyle! [Name]! Quick, the last batch of fireworks display has started!" Stan shouted from the other room. You inhaled deeply, trying to calm yourself from your moans, however, it seemed that Kyle didn't allow that as he began to pick up his pace, thrusting into you faster than before. "Kyle! [Name]?! Dang it, god, suit yourselves." Stan complained, you hear his footsteps die away to your relief. Unexpectedly, Kyle pushed you backwards to the surface of the table, slamming into you roughly that he had hit your sweet spot, causing you to moan audibly. "A-ah, Kyle!" You say, you looked up to him and see him grinning while he groaned in pleasure. Kyle inclined himself over you, he drew kisses all over your neck, his thrusts turned erratic, in which it caused you to hold onto him tightly as you felt your walls tighten around his manhood, Kyle turned rough feeling the pleasure being inundated within his body. 

"[Name], [Name]!" He moaned, Kyle kept on thrusting within you as he buried himself unto your shoulder. He started to moan and whisper your name all over again, his arms began to enfold itself tightly around your waist, keeping you close to him even though your bodies were already pressed up to one another. Your womanhood was already dripping with precum between his rapid thrusts, you started to pant heavily as he continued to ram himself into you Finally, Kyle's limit spew itself into your womanhood, feeling exhausted, he lied down between your breasts. He peppered your chest with kisses once again, Kyle gave your breast a squeeze. Not long after, you two hear a series of fireworks booming loudly outside.

He looked up to you with a smile, "Happy new year, [Name]." 

You smiled back and chuckled, "Happy new year too, Kyle." Kyle's smile only grew wider, however, he paused for a minute, thinking about a certain thing in his mind that right now you're curious of. His eyes looked down at his manhood to your womanhood, then to you. Kyle smirked. 

"Here's to the start for more sex, then."  

 

 


	2. [Labor Day] Stan Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every special day is marked with a remarkable celebration.  
> ——  
> 18+

You looked over at Stan who seemed to be exhausted. Sweat began to drip down from his temples, his eyes are droopy and his bags underneath start to become noticeable. Worry is hinted within your eyes as you continued to stare at the poor boy you grew to admire from all these years. Of course, one of the many things that stemmed from your admiration towards him is that he is hardworking.

And you know for sure, that sometimes rest is needed from all the work.

"I think you need a break, Stan." You broke the silence, you felt his eyes slowly fixate its attention towards you. "Thanks for worrying, [Name], but I think I can handle this problem on my own." He answered, only proceeding to return back to his call. Stan started to grumble from his conversation to the person on the line, often complaining the person he is talking to is a douchebag. You huffed and sighed, wishing that you could help him in any way you can.

You know that lately Wendy and him weren't in good terms, they're seen within the streets arguing even in the littlest of things. They bicker everywhere in South Park, and people who are surrounded by them are as well not happy with the status of their relationship at all. Some were annoyed, and some were worried. You were one of those worried, and at the same time annoyed. You're worried about Stan and annoyed about Wendy, not that you hate her however, she doesn't cooperate with Stan's difficult upbringing in life. For all you've heard, Wendy criticized him instead of giving him advice.

You thought of something for a second, a smirk began to appear across your lips. You stood up from the couch and approached Stan, who is still busy on his phone talking to his client. Stan has his eyebrow raised, wondering as to where you're going. However, his eyes widened once you unexpectedly sat on his lap, causing his cheeks to warm up in a hue of crimson, but that didn't stop him from talking to his client on the phone, though his consistent pronunciation turned into that of stutters. You faced him and smiled innocently. 

You tugged on Stan's zipper and zipped it downwards, you look at his face for response; "[Name], I swear to God." He mouthed to say, his face is still all red, only a bit darker if possible. You ignored his plead, and proceeded to take his pants off, you stopped halfway, looking up at him once again to seek for his reaction. Stan's nose is scrunched up, his eyes squeezed shut as you continue on your act by grinding against his core, you can feel Stan bucking his hips slightly, in which it made you gasp. 

You picked up your pace, at the same time you stroke his manhood under briefs. Stan bit his lip at the gesture, trying to avoid moaning within the call as he listens to his client, though he desperately wants to. You tried not to chuckle at his face, you persistently stroke his little friend at the same time his balls, and as well grinding against it. You let your moans escape from your mouth, a bit muffled this time trying not to be heard from Stan's call by closing your mouth shut with your other hand. The raven-haired boy bucked his hips quite faster than before, making you bounce from his lap. 

A low, almost inaudible growl came out of Stan's lips, "Look, Mister, I'll have to cut this short for a while. I have an urgent matter to attend to," He says and quickly turn his cellphone off. Stan began to smirk before he hoisted you up and place you on the couch, he took off of your jeans and ripped off of your panties, you shuddered and gasped at how fast he is. He discarded off of his pants and his boxers as well, leaving you both naked down there. You looked at Stan down to his little friend, it seemed to be twitching and it appeared hard, you blushed on how big it was. 

Stan grabbed both of your legs and positioned it on your waist, he placed himself towards your entrance. He inched his face closer to yours before he brought your lips to his, giving you a wet kiss through his tongue. Stan pulled away, he looked at you both lovingly and lustfully, "You're very bad, [Name]. Very naughty." He whispered, without any warning, he rammed himself into you, earning both moan and scream in pleasure. You enfold your arms around his neck in an instinct, Stan started to straddle your hips; he waited patiently to move until your signal. 

Once you nodded, the raven-haired boy began to thrust inside of you, a moan of ecstasy escaped your lips as you felt him ram into you faster, "Stan, oh, Stan!" You moaned, your walls started to clench in which it made Stan growl in pleasure. His thrusts slowly turn rapid as soon as he laid his head down unto your neck, taking into your scent before he decided to whisper a string of sweet lines into your ear, "I bet I can do more naughty things to you than this." Well, except for that one. 

A color of striking red well up your faces, sweat beads appeared between your foreheads as you both moan in pleasure and ecstasy. Once Stan has already reached his limit, he inclined himself over you and placed your legs on top of his shoulders, he let his juices spew inside you. "Ah god, [Name]," You hear him moan while you feel your womanhood dripping with your own cum. 

Your chest heaved, breathing heavily from such an exhausting activity. You squeezed your eyes shut, letting yourself be consumed by slumber, but that stopped you once Stan flipped you off of your place, his manhood is still inside you and he laid you down onto his lap. "Oh no, we're not done yet, after the work you've put me through," He smirked, Stan placed both of his hands on your hips, "Now ride me, Princess."

You started doing so by slamming against his manhood, only earning a loud moan from the both of you. You continued to ram yourself against Stan's dick, you arched your back to the surging pleasure inside your body, "Stan, Stan!" You shout as you felt him hit your sweet spot, Stan helped you by thrusting inside of you, repeating the same pace as he hits your spot over and over. Your moans started to get uncontrollable that it made your head threw back against the overwhelming pleasure, "Oh my god." You breathed. 

"Ah, [Name]. Babe." Stan uttered from his rapid thrusts. Few seconds later, both of you reached your limit causing you to groan as you felt your juices splatter over Stan's manhood. You collapsed on his chest afterwards, Stan enveloped you into his arms and looked at you, enjoying the face you make while you're asleep. 

"Screw Wendy.." You muttered in your sleep, sadly for you, Stan heard it in which it made him chuckle. He began to play with your hair strands, twirling every one of it to your enjoyment. 

"Nah, I'd rather screw you. I love you, [Name]."


End file.
